


Focus

by manias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manias/pseuds/manias
Summary: Thor fingering Bruce until he cries from pleasure and love. For a requested prompt.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on my Tumblr who requested one of them fingering the other until they cry.  
> This is all safe and clearly consensual btw.
> 
> Not beta'd.

It was all hands fumbling to undo the other’s buttons and shuck off their remaining clothing while still in a heated kiss, it was difficult but both Thor and Bruce were determined to stay locked together as much as possible in that moment. It wasn’t until Thor began to trail a light touch down Bruce’s abdomen that Bruce broke the kiss slightly to  breathe out Thor’s name desperately until Thor pressed his lips back onto the smaller man’s and started pushing him towards the bed of their shared room.

 

The back of Bruce’s knees hit the mattress before he fell onto it with a huff of air leaving his lungs by a push from Thor.

 

Naked and vulnerable Bruce couldn’t help but close his legs more at the sight of Thor ravishing him with his eye. Thor looked at him with such intensity that he hadn’t seen on another person’s face, directed at him, in years and it was breathtaking. Bruce decided that he should return the favour of the clear love the god had for him and reached out a hand to the still standing Thor, which he gently took and held until Bruce tugged him down onto him, laughing at the surprised expression on Thor’s face at being slightly manhandled by Bruce.

 

Once Thor had composed himself he let out a sound not unlike a purr at being so close to his lover and began grinding his hips against Bruce’s. This caused Bruce to grip onto the taller man’s hips and return the favor, letting out a contented sigh at the building pleasure he felt hum through his body.

 

“Love,” Thor spoke quietly, softly and this mixed with the pet name Thor had started to call him caused Bruce groan in reply as he still ground his hips and dick against Thor’s, “I wish to try something a little different tonight.”

 

Bruce let out a shuddering breath as the god stopped grinding onto him and sat up, fuck Thor looked amazing towering above him like that and he saw his eyes flicker to Bruce’s already filled cock and bit his lip before looking back up at the smaller man’s face. “Anything you want, honey,” Bruce smiled softly at the other and completely trusting Thor with whatever he wanted to do, “but I guess that wouldn’t be safe, so what do you want to do to me?” Bruce’s voice had dropped in tone at that and this caused the god to shiver, he loved when Bruce was a bit more confident in himself and not even just in bed.

 

Thor began to lightly circulate his hips against Bruce’s cock, letting the doctor’s head fall back before he leant back down and kissed up his neck, nipping at the crook between shoulder and neck first until he got to his ear.

 

“I would like to finger you,” Bruce frowned at that, it wasn’t that different but the next words caused him to choke as they were whispered directly in his ear, “until you’re so gone… so wrapped up in pleasure that you cry.”

 

Bruce had to swallow at that as his throat went dry at the thought, the thought of Thor wrecking him with pleasure so intensely that he’d cry. Oh,  _ yes _ . That was a nice thought. A very nice thought.

 

“Yes,” Bruce turned his head as he breathed out the consent and caught Thor’s mouth in another kiss this time moaning into it as he sought out Thor’s hand with his, lacing their fingers together and at this he got his own idea.

 

“Tie me up.”

 

This made Thor break the kiss in shock and he blinked his remaining eye at the other, they had never tried such a thing before but the more Thor thought about it, it would be perfect. “Is that something you wish to do?” Thor wanted clear consent from the smaller man.

 

Bruce licked his lips, his tongue poking out before going back in which Thor made sure to follow with his eye. “I would very much like for you to tie me up, and fuck me with your fingers until I fucking cry, Thor” Bruce punctuated the last word with a thrust of his hips against Thor’s and revelled in the loud moan that escaped Thor’s lips at both the words and the action. Thor nodded in his own consent to this and that was when they parted properly for the first time that night, Bruce looking for the lube and Thor looking for a tie in their closet to use as a makeshift rope to restrain his lover’s hands with.

 

Bruce was the first to turn to his boyfriend as he sat back on the bed and shifted slightly down it for leave room for his arms to comfortably fit against the headboard. Thor turned to the sight as he found a tie and his lids fell, inhaling as he felt pleasure coarse through his body and then spike to his cock that was surprisingly still hard. Thor got onto and crawled up the bed before asking, “safe word, my love?”

 

Bruce smiled a crooked smile at the gentleness in Thor’s voice and at the name he used again, and he thought on what their safe word should be until one clear one hit him, “thunder, it’s only fitting.”

 

At the familiar word Thor laughed lightly as he coaxed Bruce’s wrists through the circle of the tie that was around a pole of the headboard and then as he knotted the tie he looked at his lover who looked utterly at peace and his heart swelled. “I love you, Bruce” he thought it would be a good time to remind his lover that he did, wholeheartedly with his whole being.

 

Bruce shifted his eyes up to to the god who was finishing the knot and smiled widely, “I love you, too.”

 

Satisfied that the tie would hold, he left it there and sat back, roaming his eye over the smaller man’s naked and restrained body. He looked ravishing. Thor voiced this thought and this caused Bruce to have a blush bloom on his cheeks and roll his eyes in disbelief.

At this, Thor crawled down the other’s body and cupped the others face gently when he was face-to-face with Bruce and kissed him sweetly, nothing like they had that night and spoke, “You are wonderful, and as you say, very hot” Thor felt Bruce’s legs squeeze around him in a shy manner as his face grew more red than it already was at the compliment, still not used to being loved so thoroughly.

 

Grabbing at the bottle of lube Bruce had placed to the side of the bed, Thor squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. As Thor done this Bruce let his eyes roam over the other’s body and his breath hitched at the full god’s cock, it always surprised him that Bruce could do that to Thor. A god found him attractive, found him hot. It was all absurd to him but everyday Thor let Bruce’s confidence shine through a little more.

 

“Alright” Thor smiled as he lay on his side beside Bruce and trailed his slicked fingers messily down Bruce’s body, encouraging Bruce to angle his hips up a bit to gain better access, and reached his hole. Bruce’s breath hitched once more that night as Thor used his middle finger to circle his hole and the two beside it to stretch it open a little more.

 

A shiver ran through Bruce’s body as the first knuckle of Thor’s middle finger breached him, causing him to exhale shakily but nod at Thor’s questioning look to continue. Thor, at the nod, let his finger slip in slowly to the base and then crooked his finger, searching for the perfect spot and as he couldn’t find it he let the one finger slip out slightly to near the first knuckle again and crooked his finger again...

 

“Oh! There!” Bruce’s eyes widened as his prostate was hit by the finger and Thor smiled wickedly, he loved when Bruce was vocal, even in the littlest ways. The god let his finger drag over it a few times before starting to pump his finger in and out of Bruce’s hole. Thor could hear Bruce try to pull on the restraints then and smiled wider at the frustrated sigh Bruce let out as he couldn’t move his arms to pleasure himself or touch his own cock, touch Thor.

 

Thor let the finger slip out at that and then coated his fingers in lube again before slipping two into the slightly slicked hole, immediately going to pumping in and out, crooking his finger at the first knuckle to hit Bruce’s prostate directly and he could hear what it was doing to Bruce, he could hear his moans get louder as Thor sped up his fingers, cooing into Bruce’s ear about how good he was being.

 

Bruce had begun to thrust his hips into nothing but air at the pleasure of it all, biting his lip to cover his moans which Thor cooed at him to let him hear Bruce’s fantastic sounds. Bruce let out a choked sound in his throat but didn’t ultimately stop biting his bottom lip so Thor leant down and kissed him to coax his mouth open with his tongue, loving the muffled sounds Bruce let out as Thor added a third finger.

 

“Come on, my love, you’re so good, so good,” Thor started as he let his lips leave Bruce’s groaning lips, “you feel wonderful around my fingers, I can feel your every twitch.”

Bruce let his mouth form an ‘o’ shape as he thrust up into nothing and back down onto Thor’s fingers, the only things keeping him grounded were the fingers and Thor’s constant talk. He could hardly speak anymore but managed to form out, “Gonna… c- come.”

 

At this warning Thor sat up, moving around to the space between Bruce’s legs and reached for his cock and held it tightly but did not move his hand. “Not yet, Bruce, my love” Thor cooed again gently and sped up his fingers in Bruce even more, still not stopping crooking his fingers at the right spot. Bruce began to kick his legs as the pleasure got to much but the hand around the base of his cock did not allow for him to release.

 

The smaller man could do nothing but silently choke as the pleasure got overwhelming. “That’s it, love” Thor encouraged, “want me to tell you what I see?” 

 

Bruce nodded but did not speak as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at another hit at his prostate by Thor’s fingers.

 

The god allowed his fingers to slow down at this and pull out slightly, dragging in circles over his prostate slowly but firmly causing Bruce to kick his leg again and thrust into the air. “I see the most beautiful being I have ever seen, inside and out, being so good for me. I see my fingers giving you pleasure and you giving yourself to me completely as I do the same for you.” Thor allowed himself to lean on his side again after letting go of Bruce’s cock and kissed Bruce’s cheek, jaw and then the lobe of his ear. “I love you, with all my heart, soul and being, Bruce Banner.”

 

The first prick of tears began to form around Bruce’s eyes at this and he bit his bottom lip again and he began to sob in pleasure and from the soul-shattering love he felt from and for this god.

 

Thor’s eyes widened as the tears began to fall to the side of Bruce’s face, his arms straining to get rid of the restraints around his wrists. “Remember the safe word, love” Thor reminded him softly over the sobs Bruce let out.

 

Bruce said nothing but he did nod weakly in acknowledgement and consent for Thor to continue causing more tears to fall over his face, Thor thought Bruce looked beautiful and godly himself he just wished Bruce could see it more.

 

“Let go,” Thor sped up his fingers at this and watched Bruce’s cock twitch as the last self-restraint he had left him and he came over his stomach, some reaching his neck. Thor let out an amazed sigh at this man who he loved with everything he had and slipped out his fingers as the last of Bruce’s come came spurting out over him.

 

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut at the immense pleasure he felt and felt a few more tears fall to the side of his face. At this Thor allowed Bruce’s hands free from the restraint and the first thing Bruce done with the last of his strength was sit up weakly and wrap his arms around the god’s shoulders. 

 

“And I love you.”

 

Thor inhaled his lover’s scent at these words from him and wrapped his own arms around him, laying him down after a moment and then leaving to get some damp towels to clean Bruce up.

 

When Thor quickly returned Bruce was calmer now, eyes still red and puffy from crying, but his breathing was more steady. Thor got back on the bed and gently cleaned the come and the slick from around Bruce’s hole, leaving the tears tracks for last.

 

“What about you?” Bruce asked as he lifted a tired hand to the Thor’s back and traced patterns into the skin gently.

 

“This was not about me, my love,” Thor said sweetly as the doctor could not help but think of others even when he was half asleep. He loved this man and he would make sure Bruce would know every second of every day through his words and actions, “do not worry about me, I got fantastic pleasure from simply seeing you." Thor placed the damp cloth on the desk beside their bed and looked at his lover once more with love in his eye.

 

Bruce sighed happily as he shifted over a bit on the bed to allow Thor to wrap him up in his arms and pull the covers up and over them, inhaling Bruce’s scent once more at the nape of his neck.

 

That night they both dreamed of each other and their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tchallas on Tumblr!


End file.
